


hot chocolate can find you dates

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, a lot of fluff, be careful, i dont know what this is BUT its something and i think thats what counts, the clary and jace are just mentioned in passing, theyre not a big part of the story sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Madzie Lightwood-Branwell is the adoptive daughter of Alec’s little sister Isabelle and her wife Lydia. And she just so happens to get her uncle a date with a gorgeous man.ORThe time Madzie goes over to Alec's house unannounced with her mother Lydia and has a craving for hot chocolate, only to get the devastating news Alec ran out the last time she was over. What is a girl to do without her favourite drink? Well, dragging her uncle to go pick some up with her and landing him a date later tonight is a good place to start.





	hot chocolate can find you dates

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! My giftee was sweetlittlepeapod and I'm your secret santa (which you won't see until tomorrow/later, depending on when this is posted.) I hope you enjoy the holiday (or whatever you celebrate!) I wasn't sure on prompts for you but I gave it a go anyways and this came out of it. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> *This is NOT beta read, so just a heads up lovelies. I've gone through this myself but I don't think I caught everything.

A lot could be said about Alexander Lightwood. For one, he enjoyed his peace and quiet. But on the other hand, some could say that’s a lie because of the child his sister and her wife have that he loves dearly. Or the fact that he has a Jace Wayland in his life, or Herondale depending on who asked. 

Though Jace only uses the last name Herondale for the perks (Alec truly didn’t understand his brother’s mindset with that one) or to get people off Alec’s back whenever they would tease him about being gay. The upperclassman of New York weren’t the most accepting of people but Alec has learned to deal with it and move on, but not Jace. He throws his last name around to “strike fear into them” as his brother claimed to do. (And truly, it only worked because his grandmother was a feared judge.)

He loved his little brother, although sometimes that was debatable. Especially with the day that Jace came to his apartment with a Clary Fray and Alec truly hasn’t known what a quiet day means or is after that.

But today, oh today was the day he was committed to having a day to himself. No immature adults, no children, no going outside. He had even taken the day off work today – which he usually  _ never  _ does! – to be able to “fully enjoy himself” in the words of his sister Isabelle.

He was going to sit on his ass on his couch while binge watching movies (or television shows, he hasn’t quite decided yet) and pretend to be a teenager again without a worry in the world (which isn’t quite true either, not when you grew up with a mother like Maryse Lightwood) but damn if he wasn’t going to try.

Sometime between laying down and getting comfortable, he began to doze off. He hadn’t planned on letting his eyes close, or to fall asleep, but his eyes were just  _ so heavy  _ and really, would it hurt to close his eyes for a little?

✧ ✧ ✧

He was jerked out of his light napping with the sound of his front door opening. He wasn’t expecting anyone home at this point in the day, his siblings in countless meetings and the handful of people had a key to his flat, as far as Alec knew, were all busy today. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he bolted into an upright position with his body tensed, braced and ready to defend against an attacker.

He squinted his eyes in questioning when he heard the soft giggling of a child and a loud ‘ _ shh! Uncle Alec is sleeping _ !’ followed by a female’s voice of  _ ‘let’s go wake him up Madzie, he can’t sleep the day away.’ _

Alec bit back a groan because  _ of course  _ it would be Lydia and her daughter Madzie here to visit him on his day off.

He didn’t want to crush the little girl’s excitement of waking him up though (it wasn’t very often the little girl was able to do that, her uncle was up before everyone else in the morning.) He laid back down, stifling a yawn as he closed his eyes and forced his body to relax, not wanting the little girl’s mission to go interrupted or foiled. No sooner did he relax his body did he have his arms full of an excited 7 year old who was – if he heard right – demanding him to make her hot chocolate and, wait, did she mention  _ Christmas shopping? _

“Madzie! Is that the way we ask for things?” Lydia scolded the child while Alec tried to hide a grin. He didn’t mind when Madzie got this way, he knew the little girl was over excited and sometimes when that happened, her asks turned into demands. She shook her head and turned apologetic eyes onto Alec.

“I’m sorry Uncle Alec,” she murmured and released a sigh. 

“It’s alright,” Alec replied and gave a sleepy grin. “Did you want to help me with making the hot chocolate?” He released a laugh when he got an excited squeal in response and felt his arm being tugged by a 7-year-old to his kitchen. He turned around to look at Lydia who was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

It wasn’t every day you saw a tall giant like Alec willingly going along with being pulled around wherever the young child desired and snuck looks around Alec’s loft - she had very clear instructions from Isabelle that morning. Before her wife left for work she demanded that Lydia go over to Alec’s apartment to make sure her big brother was living fine; see if he needed anything and she would go later to pick it up for him.

It was heartwarming to see how much the Lightwood siblings cared for one another, including Jace. But it definitely got exhausting at points. Deciding Alec was living fine and would “live to see another day” (her wife’s words, not hers) she followed the pair into the kitchen, pulling up a chair to sit down at the kitchen table.

Alec kneeled down to Madzie’s height and cleared his throat. “Alright, this is an important mission. Are you sure you’re up for it soldier?”

“Yes, Uncle Alec!”

The sound of Lydia’s laughter sounded around his kitchen at the antics between the girl’s uncle and her child. Alec was truly gifted when it came to looking after children, not that she was surprised. But it always warmed her heart to witness it for herself and she couldn’t wait until Alec had kids of his own. He’d be a great father and she was looking forward to getting back at him for the amount of times he had pumped Madzie full of sugar before sending her home to Isabelle and her.

“Okay, first we need a big enough pot to boil the water in. Do you think you can find one for me?” The little girl shook her head in a nod quickly and ran off to Alec’s cabinets in search of the pot. Alec smiled at the little girl’s excitement and went digging through another set of cabinets for the hot chocolate mix.  

Madzie let out a triumphant noise when she found what she was looking for, presenting the pot she found hidden away in Alec’s cabinets with pride. Lydia shook her head and went over to the sink to help her put the water they were going to boil into the pot, placing it onto the stove top and waiting for the round to heat up. Meanwhile on the other side of the kitchen, Alec was frowning and searching around.

His frowned deepened when he came up empty handed and turned around to face the little girl. “We don’t have hot chocolate mix anymore, Madz,” Alec began. “But, if it’s okay with your mommy we can go to the grocery store and pick it up?”

The girl squeaked and turned to Lydia in a rush. “Please mommy!  _ Please!” _ she turned to Alec and added, “I promise I’ll behave for you!”

Sighing and frowning a little, Lydia turned to Alec. “Are you sure?” she questioned. “I can take her out myself, you don’t have to feel pressured to take her.”

“It’s alright Lyds, I don’t mind.” Grinning he added, “Besides, it’s been way too long since we’ve had only Madzie and Alec time.”

“What he said mommy!” Madzie nodded in agreement and Lydia let out a sigh of defeat.

“Okay,” Madzie cheered and ran over to give her mom a huge hug. “But I want you on your best behavior, do you understand me?” The little girl nodded from where her head was buried in her mother’s stomach, Lydia wrapped her arms around her child and picked her up, resting her on her hip.

“Let’s go get you ready, you little munchkin,” murmured Lydia and proceeded to get her child dressed for the chilly winter day while Alec turned off his stove and set the pot with the water in it aside.

✧ ✧ ✧

“There, there!” Madzie pointed to the store’s doors as Alec struggled to keep up with her.  _ For someone with tiny and short legs, she can run _ Alec thought to himself as he struggled to keep up. His heart was pounding into his chest with nerves as his niece ignored his warnings – and they were in a parking lot!

“Slow down Madzie!” Alec called after the little girl. “You might get hurt!” He managed to catch up with the little girl and released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Stopping in front of the girl he put on his ‘mean uncle face’ as both Jace and Madzie called it and began scolding.

“What did I tell you about listening to me?” and fuck, those were tears beginning to form in her eyes but he had to do this. She could’ve been severely injured.

“You promised me you wouldn’t run off Madz, but that’s exactly what you did. Do you understand that you could’ve been severely injured by one of the thousands of cars in this parking lot? Or you could’ve been snatched away by a mean, mean person and I could’ve never seen you again?”

“But Alec—“

“There’s no buts here, Madzie. What would have I told your mother if that happened? Do you think your mother would’ve let us spend time together again after something like this happened while you were in my care?” And okay, he knows he’s being a bit dramatic – he knows that. He knows that both Isabelle and Lydia would have forgiven him but he never would’ve been able to forgive himself. Not when something like that happened to a kid under his care and his  _ niece  _ at that.

He received a quiet ‘no’ in response to his questions and sighed. “Look Madz, I don’t want to be the bad guy here but you need to understand that what you did could’ve had serious consequences.”

“I... I understand,” she whispered and looked up at her uncle. “I’m really, really, really sorry Uncle Alec. It won’t happen again. Promise.” She held up her pinky finger and waited for her Alec to do the same. She would never  _ ever  _ break a pinky promise, especially not to her favourite uncle.

A grin slowly graced its way onto Alec’s face and let out a small laugh. “Now I for one want hot chocolate,” standing up he held out his hand for the little girl. “I don’t know about you though... bad girls don’t get hot chocolate—“

“I’m a good girl!” exclaimed Madzie and stomped her foot with her cheeks puffed out. “Plus you promised me hot chocolate last week when you couldn’t make it to our play date last week because of work!”

“Alright, alright,” replied Alec amused. “Let’s go find you some hot chocolate mix.”

And that’s how Alec found himself with an overactive 7-year-old when they  _ finally  _ stumbled across the hot chocolate after countless minutes of searching.  _ And to think I was supposed to have a relaxing day to myself _ he mused.

Alec winced when Madzie let out a high pitched squeal, high enough to rival that of a cat being stepped on. “Uncle Alec, look! Look!” The little girl pointed to the sign and Alec squinted. The sign the girl was pointing at read ‘3 for $9’ because  _ of course today would be the day everything Madz likes goes on sale. _

“Can we pick up the three boxes Uncle Alec?” she bounced with excitement. “Can we? Can we?”

“We can—“

“—thank you!”

“But you’ll need to promise me that if I get you the extra two boxes you’re going to behave yourself for your parents.”

Madzie nodded her head furiously and turned pleading eyes onto her uncle. “I will, I promise!”

“Pinky promise me Madz?”

“Pinky promise!” She held out her pinky and locked it together with Alec’s pinky, a grin spread out on her face and giggling. “Come on, we have to go buy them now!” She grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to the cash out, hurriedly placing her items down onto the thing with a bounce to her step.

“Settle down now Madz,” murmured Alec affectionately. “You have to let the person do their job in a timely way so they don’t mess up.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, darling,” and  _ fuck,  _ Alec already loved the sound of that voice. “But I don’t think that’ll be necessary. I have been working here for two years now.”

Alec looked up and lost his breath. The owner of said voice was the most gorgeous man Alec had ever laid his eyes on and  _ god _ , Alec was staring at him like a fish out of water with his mouth open and he could vaguely hear Madzie telling him he looked like a fish out of one of her books, giggling with glee. 

“I.. uh.. right,” replied Alec dumbly. He had met this man for a whole minute and he’s already a stammering idiot in front of him.  _ Way to go Lightwood. If your last name wasn’t going to scare him off, the amount of brain cells you’re currently showing off will.  _

“That’ll be $9.45 please,” the gorgeous cashier said with a small grin on his face. Like he knew the effect he was having on Alec and was proud to do so. He stared back at the man but was broken out of his staring when Madzie began tugging on his sleeve. 

“Uncle Alec, come on!” she urged. “I want my hot chocolate!” 

“I.. right.” He fished in his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. “You can keep the change,” Alec shrugged. “I’ll have no use for it.” 

The male nodded and flashed a smile towards Alec who could feel a blush creeping up his neck, dropping his eyes down to find a name tag resting just below the male’s collar bone. The name tag read Magnus _. _

“—your receipt and your bag, sir.” The man, Magnus he reminded himself in his head, had apparently been talking and Alec awkwardly nodded along, pretending he had been listening to everything he had been saying to him. In truth, though, Alec really had no clue but he didn’t think it was anything different from when he had gone through countless other cashes with other cashiers. 

He picked the bag up and stuffed the receipt inside, giving a little wave and murmuring a small thank you to Magnus. He grabbed Madzie’s hand and began walking back to his car with her, praying that Madzie wouldn’t go blabbering about this to Lydia. 

✧ ✧ ✧

Alec was really starting to hate his luck. He had hoped Madzie wouldn’t mention anything about the meeting with the gorgeous cashier but as soon as she had one tiny foot through the door she had begun telling Lydia all about the “handsome man that had made her uncle speechless” and “uncle Alec looked like one of my fishes from one of my books when he saw the man mommy!” 

Lydia had been listening to her daughter go on and on about the man and Alec threw his hands up, walking towards the kitchen to begin making the little girl her cup of hot chocolate. The two girls had followed him into the kitchen and as he went to go throw out the bag with the receipt inside, he was stopped by Lydia. 

“There’s writing on the back of this,” she said as she bent down to pick it up and turn it over. On the back with neat cursive writing made Alec wish a hole would open up and swallow him. 

**_578-945_ **

**_text or call me some time :)_ **

**_~ magnus (the cashier)_ **

Lydia burst into a fit of laughter. Madzie was too busy watching the water boil for her hot chocolate to care about what was going on – Alec couldn’t be more grateful for that, truly, but why did  _ Lydia _ of all people have to find it before him? There was no way she or his sister was going to let him live this down.

“Only you could go out for hot chocolate and come back with someone’s number,” she said in between her fits of laughter. Alec scowled and tried to get the receipt out of Lydia’s clutches. 

“Come on Lyds, it’s not that funny,” he tried to reason with the blonde but she wasn’t having it. She had calmed down a little at this point, so Alec believed it to be safe enough to turn around to help Madzie with her hot chocolate. He had just finished preparing her cup and ready to pour the hot water into the cup when he heard his phone chime. He looked around confused and his eyes landed on Lydia who was trying her best to act innocent. 

“What did you do?” questioned Alec as he moved to pick up his phone. 

“Nothing,” the girl replied. “Just sped up the process a little.” 

“What do you mean—“ Alec looked down at his phone and his face lost all colour to it.  _ Of course this is what she meant. How could she?! He wasn’t ready to talk with Magnus, he was fully prepared to throw out the number and pretend it never happened but of course Lydia wouldn’t let him do that and oh god, what was he supposed to do?  _

“Breathe Alec,” Lydia said as she walked over to the table where he had sat down, Madzie’s cup of hot chocolate in her hand with cool whip brimming at the top of it. The little girl had bounced over to her seat and beamed at her uncle.

“Thank you Alec!” she chirped and Alec managed a small smile, though he imagined it looked more like a grimace. His phone chimed again and he looked down at it, his breathing picking up and he looked at Lydia with panic evident on his features. 

**_From: Alec_ **

**_To: Magnus_ **

Hey, this is Alec. We met at the grocery store earlier. 

 

**_From: Magnus_ **

**_To: Alec_ **

Hello, darling. Is your name short for Alexander?

Would you mind if I called you that?

**_From: Magnus_ **

**_To: Alec_ **

Forgive me for being this forward but would you like to 

go out and have some drinks tonight? My treat?

 

“He wants to have drinks this Saturday,” Alec said with a panic. “What do I do? What do I  _ say _ ? I’m not good with this!” Lydia finally took pity on her best friend when she saw the man was close to bursting into tears or having a panic attack – or both. 

“You tell him yes and that you’re looking forward to it.” She reached over and typed a reply for Alec. “There. Now all we have to do is wait for him to text back the time and place,” she continued on. “And wouldn’t you know it? Just like that you’ll have a date  _ Alexander,” _ she teased. 

“It’s Alec,” he corrected her and she only grinned back in reply. He rolled his eyes at her and turned his attention back on Madzie who was almost done her cup of hot chocolate. He was about to ask if she wanted some more as it’s not like he was going to run out of it any time soon when his phone chimed for the third time that night. 

**_From: Magnus_ **

**_To: Alec_ **

I know this great club and it’s near my place.

I can pick you up tonight? How does 7:30 tonight work for you?

 

He stared down at his phone and started typing out a response, erased it, and repeated. This went on for a full two minutes before Lydia took pity on him. 

“Any reply will work Alec. He’s obviously already interested in you,” she laughed. “I think you could text him back in Indonesian and he’d be happy just to have a reply back from you.” 

“Still, it has to be the perfect reply. I don’t want to think I’m some uneducated person who is only after him for his looks – which he looks absolutely beautiful by the way you should really see him.” 

“Right,” she said amused. “You forget the little fact of me being a lesbian and not having any interest in the male body.” 

Alec groaned and stared back at his phone. He frowned before picking it up and texting Magnus back. 

**_From: Alec_ **

**_To: Magnus_ **

7:30 works for me.

He hesitated for a moment before beginning to text again. 

**_From: Alec_ **

**_To: Magnus_ **

I can’t wait to see you again.

He hit send and covered his face with his hands while he awaited a reply. He didn’t have to wait for too long though, a reply chiming through his phone a few seconds later.

**_From: Magnus_ **

**_To: Alec_ **

I can’t wait to see you again too, darling <3

 

He smiled down at his phone and looked towards Lydia. She made a gesture with her hands as if to say  _ ‘see, that wasn’t so hard was it?’  _

He turned towards Madzie who had started to fall asleep after drinking a warm drink and felt nothing but contentment. He had wanted to start this day off as a relaxing, quiet day but Lydia and Madzie had stormed into his apartment to change that but Alec couldn’t find it within himself to be mad at the two girls for it. Not when they had brought someone as beautiful as Magnus into his life. 

And to think, it all started with Madzie Lightwood-Branwell wanting hot chocolate.


End file.
